ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper (Film)
NOTE': This page is can used of the rumors of casting, character design and story from the canon film. '''''Sly Cooper (also known as The Phantom Thief - Sly Cooper in Japan, and Sly Raccoon in Europe and Australia) is an upcoming 2016 American-Canadian 3D computer-animated action/adventure comedy film based on the platforming video game series of the same name by Sony Computer Entertainment, specifically the 2002 PlayStation 2 video game ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus''. It is to be produced and distributed by Cinema Management Group. Sony Computer Entertainment, its series developer, is to play a role in the film’s production, screenplay, character development, and animation consulting. The film is to be directed and written by Kevin Munroe, and produced by Brad Foxhoven and David Wohl. The film is to star voice actors, including Ian James Corlett replacing Kevin Miller as the titular character, Matt Olsen, Chris Murphy and Alesia Glidewell reprise their voice roles as Bentley, Murray and Carmelita respectively. Synopsis (Appears in DVDs or Blu-Rays back covers) A theif master with his three friends must defeat the deadly Clockwerk and prevent the destruction of the Thievious Raccoonis while out-running the Interpol and the Fiendish Five!, TBA. The synopsis is been under construction. Plot The movie begins with Sly narrating his childhood, saying how his father was killed by Clockwork as he vowed to get revenge. After the title screen, Sly and the Cooper Gang plan on stealing a gem from the museum. After sneaking his way inside the garage, the door is locked. Sly decides to sneak in through the skylight. After getting inside the station, with the others keeping watch, Sly infiltrates the main offices, where he finds the safe. Sly cracks the safe, but the gem is nowhere in there. As Sly prepares to leave, Carmelita Fox points her Shock Pistol at him. Knowing he can't sneak off now, Sly kisses Carmelita and runs off, taking the gem with him. Sly runs out of the garage, telling the others to start running. They begin running towards the van as drive off as Carmelita yells, "I'll get you, Ringtail!" Back at the Cooper Gang's hideout, Sly looks at the Thievious Raccoonis, looking at the photos of his ancestors. He then notices a silhouetted figure in the background of the pictures. TBA As the gang reach Holland, they meet Black Baron, who easily recognizes Sly because of his cane. Sly asks Black Baron if he had ever heard of the name "Clockwerk". He says he hadn't. But the gang doesn't believe him. As Sly turns to face the gang, Black Baron sneaks off. As Sly and the gang catch up to Black Baron, he finally confesses that the Fiendish Five payed him to throw them off track. TBA Script Sly: I have a pretty long history of thieving. From the Wild West, (Tennessee Kid Cooper is shown sliding down a train rail) Sly: To the Caribbean. (Henriette Cooper steals a treasure chest from a ship) Sly: From the MediEvil ones, (Sir Galleth Cooper escapes by setting off a catapult, flinging him across the wall) Sly: To the most unlikely ones. (Caveman Cooper uses his cane to swing back and forth on a branch, trying to reach a nest full of eggs, but the branch snaps and Caveman Cooper falls into the snow and says: "Ouch") TBA Cast *Ian James Corlett as Sly Cooper, main protagonist he was the raccoon that he learned at his ancestors book called Thievius Raccoonus and is the master of the Spire Jump, Invisibility, and other Cooper Thieving techniques. *Matt Olsen as Bentley, the deuteragonist where he was very genius that he help Sly through traps and even hacking. *Chris Murphy as Murray, the tritagonist he was the brawn where he has a great love for his Van, which he drives when the gang needs a quick getaway. *Alésia Glidewell as Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, a inspector female fox who is always in constant pursuit after Sly Cooper and his gang but she always failed to capture them. *Jess Harnell as Black Baron, a secondary antagonist who holds flight shows that makes a fortune, and is sometimes untrustworthy. He offers Sly and the gang information on the whereabouts of Clockwerk. *J. K. Simmons as James Barkley, TBA. *Idris Elba as John. *Brad Garrett as Ralph. *Kiefer Sutherland as Conner Cooper, the member of Cooper Clan and the father of Sly Cooper but unfortunately he was killed by the Fiendish Five. *Helmut Bakaitis as Clockwerk, the main antagonist in the movie, he was an immortal metallic owl who holds a strong grudge against the Cooper Clan and is Sly's nemesis in the movie. *Edison Chen as Panda King, TBA * *Joe Pantoliano as Muggshot, TBA. *Ralph Fiennes as Sir Raleigh, TBA. *(Tennessee Kid, Henriette, Sir Galleth, and Caveman "Bob" Cooper appear in the beginning of the movie) Production The film adaptation of Sly Cooper has been announced with two official teaser trailers released through YouTube on January 28, 2014. Senior Director Asad Qizilbash of First Party Games Marketing at SCEA stated: "As one of our most storied and fan favorite PlayStation franchises, we are excited to see the story of Sly premier on the big screen for the first time. "We have a great partnership with Rainmaker and Blockade Entertainment and we're looking forward to seeing Sly reimagined in a full-feature movie to offer both fans and newcomers alike a chance to become reacquainted with one of our most beloved heroes." In an article from Front Towards Gamer, Robert Beach wrote that "From a Facebook post, Rainmaker Entertainment and Blockade Entertainment plan to transform Suckerpunch’s and Sanzaru’s trio of thieves to the silver screen in 2016. The Sly Cooper Movie (working title) is set as an origins story telling how the three met in an orphanage and Sly’s motivation to find the Cooper Clan’s book of secrets. Dedicated fans of Sly will notice the film resembles Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, the first game in the series back in 2002." Development David Wohl, vice president of Development and producer of Sly Cooper, quoted about the film that won't show of the time that Sly and his gang spent getting to know each other in the orphanage: "In the film, Sly and the gang are already together, though they are far from being so great at what they do." The choice over changing in art style from cel-shaded to fully computer graphic animation wasn't easy. Brad Foxhoven, the film's producer and CEO of Blockade Entertainment, have said that "the global film market can lean towards pure CG animated films. As much as we love the cel-shaded look of the game, we felt that it would not be held up in the big screen collectively." In an article on Digital Spy that was posted by Matthew Reynolds, it is clearly stated as "the Sly Cooper film based on the platforming franchise is in development by Rainmaker and Blockade with a blessing of its creator Sucker Punch, which will debut on the big screen in cinemas 2016." Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Rating Sly Cooper is rated PG (Parental Guidance) for animated cartoon violence. Creators *Colin Pendergast: The creator of the page. Gallery File:Sly-poster.png|Teaser movie poster File:What if Helmut Bakaitis voiced Clockwerk from Sly Cooper|Clockwerk voice test Language *English Trivia *The reason in the Europe and Australian title known as Sly Raccoon due it was the offensive word of the name 'Cooper'. *Special thanks to myfonts who got the Sly Cooper font title. Category:Non-Fanon Category:Films based on video games Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sly Cooper Category:2016 films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:American films Category:PG Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Sony Category:Rainmaker Entertainment films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. animated fims Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:Canadian films Category:Cpend7's ideas